Summerween Sweetie
by Giant Gummy Worm
Summary: Summerween Trickster X Clerk from the Summerween Superstore.


Just another boring evening working the last shift in a boring store in a boring town. The only soul in the Summerween Superstore that night was a dark-skinned woman in her late 20s, lethargically blowing a strand of black hair from her face. The lone clerk at the counter sighed listlessly, head resting on palm, having finished counting the tiles in the ceiling for what seemed like the billionth time. As usual, the store was a ghost town at this late hour. Too bad nothing exciting ever happened arou-

Ding dong!

The door chime rang as a costumed child dashed though the door, being cashed by a giant monster. It looked like a tall masked man with bumpy black skin in clothes more fit for a scarecrow than an real person. Taking long, quick strides, the dark aberration promptly scooped the child up with one of its giant hands and flung the youth into its waiting jaws.

Licking his lips, the creature paused for a moment, and heard heavy breathing. Following the sound, he discovered the clerk cowering behind the counter. "No one escapes from the Summerween Trickster, ho-wah-ha-ha-ha!" the Trickster laughed as he picked up the panicking clerk.

Trickster pins Clerk against the wall with one of his large hands, chuckling lowly as he watches the clerk try to squirm and wriggle from his grasp. The monster opens his giant maw, revealing his sharpened candy teeth. Clenching her eyes shut, the Clerk looks away, expecting a set of jaws to tear into her. But instead of sharp fangs digging into her skin, Clerk feels something long, sticky, and slimy rubbing against her face. She hesitantly opens an eye and looks over to see a 5" wide gummy worm tongue licking the sweat from her forehead, the taste of fear arousing the monstrous man. "Oh my God! It's as long as...my entire leg!" the clerk thought distressingly as the ridges and bumps of the worm rubbed against her, it's tip feeling around her face, looking for an entrance.

The Trickster's uses his free hand to tear off the clerk's shirt and pants, groping the soft dark skin of her left breast under her apron. The clerk turned her head left and right to deny the worm entry, but once she felt her nipple getting pinched and tugged by the creature's hand, she gasped, quickly finding her mouth filled up with the Trickster's thick and sweet gummy tongue. The clerk tried to scream and bite though the worm as it pumped in an out of her, but to no avail, it was just too much girth for her to handle. As she tasted more and more of the candy worm running over her tongue, she felt her jaw getting less sore and her limbs going limp.

The gummy worm pumped out of the clerks mouth faster and faster until it stopped abruptly. She looked down to see some sort of bulge coming from the base of the creature's tongue, slowly making its way to her face. The clerk's eyes shot wide open as a wave of pressure flowed past her lips and over her tongue. She felt bursts of a gooey, saccharine substance coating the back of her throat. It sloshed around in her mouth as she tried to spit it out, only resulting in a trickle escaping from the tight seal the monster's tongue made around her mouth. Frowning, the monster tilted her head upward and pinched her nostrils. She squealed in protest, but inevitably, she swallowed the strange concoction, making loud gulps as she did so. The Trickster grinned wickedly and at last withdrew from her, releasing his grip from her and watching her fall to her knees.

"Ugh...tastes...so gross...," she panted as she dropped on all fours, raising a hand to wipe her mouth and cough up what little goo still remained in her mouth. No sooner as she wiped the last bit from her lip, she felt a burning sensation in her belly. "Aaah! What's happening to me?" the clerk gasped as the intense heat in her abdomen spread to her breasts and pussy. Soon enough, the sensation spread to her hands and they seemed to have a mind of their own, darting down to the clerk's crotch to dip their fingers into her honey pot. Ignoring the coldness she felt on her cheek when her face met the floor, the clerk thrust her ass into the air, futilely trying to satisfy herself.

No matter how much she fingered herself, the clerk only felt her need growing stronger. She shifts her eyes erratically, scanning across the store for something to fill herself with when she heard the snapping of fingers. She moves her head in the noise's direction, seeing the trickster on his back. He has morphed into a large bloated form, with several giant gummy worms emerging from his abdomen. As soon as she saw them, the candy tentacles started wriggling, beckoning her to come closer.

Lacking the strength to run or walk, she clumsily crawled over to the beast and clambered on top of it. She clutched at one of the tentacles, trying to draw to her nethers, only for the appendage to unexpectedly pull away from her. It curled around Clerk's waist, lifted her up, and placed her on top of a unique worm on the monster's body, shorter than the rest, and more rigid, but with a split reaching down to the base of the tentacle. The clerk eyed the strange organ hungrily as she was slowly lowered on it. At first the split worm was only close enough to lap the juices from the clerk's lower lips. "P-please, I need it," the clerk pleaded.

The tentacle around the clerk's waist lowered her once more until she was perched atop the fork where the split worm separated. Each half poked and prodded at the clerk's thighs and ass, trying to find their destination. Desperate for satisfaction, the clerk grabbed the tentacle in front of her with both hands, turned it upright, and placed the tip of it at her entrance. She lowered herself on it slowly, segment by segment, until she reached her limit. "Y-yesss," she moaned as she felt the front tentacle moving in and out of her. The clerk leaned forward to rest her hands on the monster's chest, allowing the back tentacle to force its way into her asshole. The pain only made the clerk hesitate for a moment before she returned to fornicating with the monster.

The clerk's ripe breasts bounced up and down for what seemed like hours as she continued impaling both her holes. When she felt her strength leaving her, two of the surrounding tentacles wrapped themselves around her arms and pulled her upright. The split tentacles proceeded to pistoned in and out of the clerk in tandem with each other so that she was never empty at any given moment. Trickster continued to pump his dual cocks into the clerk until he felt her reaching her limit. When she cried out in orgasm, the trickster grasped her with both hands and forced her down all the way to the base of his candy cocks. The twin dicks swelled before releasing their delicious white candy cum into the clerk's pussy and ass. The rest of the tentacles followed suit, bathing the clerk in sugary spunk. The clerk could only squeal in half-hearted protest as her belly grew bloated from being filled up with the monster's love, too consumed with pleasure to be bothered by the pressure in her belly. Trickster slowly pulled the woman off him, strings of vaginal juices mixed with vanilla icing dangling between them, and gingerly placed her on the ground as white fondant flowed out of her honey pot. And then -

Ding dong! The electronic bell rang as Tambry stepped though the door, her attention fully focused on her cell phone. "Hey, can you tell me where to find -" she looked up, and saw the barely coherent clerk on the floor sighing contentedly next to a giant weird thing in a mask. The clerk curled up when she saw Tambry, trying her best to cover herself with her hands. "No...don't...look," she pleaded. The unperturbed teen simply looked back down at her phone and sighed.

"Status update: Trapped in store with insane rape monster."

THE END!


End file.
